Run and Run
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Isogai kabur di hari pernikahannya setelah resmi menjadi pengantin baru karena mendengar informasi dari Sugino. Asa(jr)Iso.


Dia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang terbentang di sepanjang pijakan telapak kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu hitam berbahan kulit yang mengkilap, hasil semiran tangan seorang professional. Tuxedo berwarna putih susu masih membalut tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak juga terlalu pendek. Surai hitam miliknya sedikit berantakkan akibat guncangan dari langkahnya yang tergesa. Jangan lupakan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, 15 menit menuruni tangga dengan tergesa sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya memproduksi keringat.

Decakan kesal keluar dari belah bibirnya yang mengkilap karena polesan pelembap bercampur saliva. Demi tuhan … kakinya sudah sangat pegal, namun anak tangga yang ia turuni tak ada habisnya. Terkutuklah arsitek yang merancang bangunan yang tinggi tiap lantainya tidak kurang dari 6 meter.

"Sial!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Run **__**and**__** Run"**_

_**Genre : Ngambang**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Asano Gakushu x Isogai Yuma**_

_**Warning :**__** BL**__**, OOC, Typo(s), EYD **__**amburegul**__**, abal, garing, nista. **_

_**Hati-hati dengan flashback**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Isogai Yuma, pemuda yang baru saja menamatkan jenjang pendidikan SMA di usianya yang bahkan belum genap 18 tahun, kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mati-matian menahan gejolak untuk melompat keluar melalui kaca besar yang terpasang kokoh di belakangnya, jika tidak mengingat bahwa lantai tempatnya berpijak berada di ketinggian sekitar 78 meter. Melompat keluar sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi masuk ke dalam ruangan di depannya tak ubahnya dengan pergi mempersembahkan nyawa.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Isogai. Rileks saja,"

Isogai memandang gusar pemuda bertitle cassanova di sebelahnya. Aura permusuhan menguar dari tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin. "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya, playboy pasaran!"

"Oi, oi, tenanglah sedikit, Isogai Yuma," Maehara yang dikatai playboy menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengulas senyum manis , "Ah ... atau mungkin harus kupanggil Asano Yuma?" Sambungnya menggoda.

"Berisik!" Isogai memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melayangkan pukulan atau tendangan pada wajah sok kegantengan milik Maehara. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, aku bersumpah akan melemparmu ke pabrik pakan kuda!"

Maehara mendengus geli lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Dia akan lebih dulu membuat jalanmu pincang sebelum kau sempat melakukannya, Isogai."

"MAEHARA!"

"Hahahahahaha—ouch! Hentikan! Punggungku bisa remuk, woi!"

Isogai mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya sangat pucat, Maehara bahkan bisa melihat kantung mata hitam walau samar karena bubuhan _make-up_. Bertepuk tangan dua kali, dia mencoba mengambil perhatian Isogai yang tengah diselimuti emosi.

"Ingat permintaan ibumu. Yah, walau kutahu ini sangat berat untukmu," dan untukku juga, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Maehara ..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku?" Isogai menggigit bibir bawah, telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin.

"Untuk memancing dia agar membunuhku? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku." Maehara menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, membentuk huruf 'X' besar yang membuat rona kehidupan si ikemen memudar.

"Mae ..."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon ..."

"Ck!" Maehara mencengkram pundak Isogai gusar, "Dengar, Isogai. Kau bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang akan merengek manja hanya karena sebuah mainan jelek. Umurmu hampir 18 tahun. Kau sudah lulus SMA! Jadi mengertilah. Turuti permintaan ibumu."

"Haaahh.. Baik, baik. Aku mengerti."

Sang cassanova lalu melepas cengkramannya. Matanya melirik pintu besar berwarna putih yang seperti pintu neraka baginya. "Jika boleh jujur, aku juga tak mau melakukan ini." Keluhnya.

Isogai menimpuk kepala Maehara kesal, "Jadi, siapa yang masih bocah di sini?!"

**.**

**.**

Isogai harusnya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Maehara . Ia juga tidak seharusnya menuruti permintaan sang ibu. Tapi apa mau dikata. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, kertas telah melebur menjadi abu. Isogai hanya bisa merapal do'a dalam hati, semoga tuhan masih memperkenannya untuk melihat matahari terbit di keesokan hari.

"Isogai,"

Bisikan Maehara membuatnya tersentak, "Apa?"

"Setelah ini selesai jangan lupa katakan pada suamimu, aku hanya teman yang ketiban sial karena harus berperan menjadi wali sebagai pengganti ayahmu," Maehara meringis ngeri. "Kau lihat itu? Tatapan matanya seakan melubangiku tepat di jantung."

Isogai tertawa kikuk. Mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Maehara yang juga terasa dingin. "Jika aku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk mencicipi makanan manis, tentu saja akan kulakukan."

Musik yang mengalun merdu tidak bisa membuat hati seorang Isogai Yuma menjadi tenang. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Setiap langkah yang lakukan terasa berat. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Isogai bahkan bisa melihat seringai yang terpasang di wajah mempesona si pemuda.

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Jangan sampai kau tersandung karpet merah di hari pernikahanmu," Maehara bermaksud bercanda untuk menenangkan, namun respon sang mempelai malah sebaliknya.

"M-Mae ... Kurasa aku akan mati," Isogai tambah gugup. Mereka telah sampai di altar, tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri.

Maehara sama gugupnya dengan Isogai. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya, terutama di depan mantan siswa unggulan SMP-nya dulu.

Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Isogai tepat ketika pendeta mulai bicara, "Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan…. pria ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?"

Maehara sempat melirik Isogai yang semakin pucat sebelum menjawab, "Ya, kami bersedia."

Lalu Maehara pun mengambil tangan kanan Isogai dan menempatkannya pada tangan kanan Asano. "Maehara Hiroto, akan kuingat namamu baik-baik." Asano berujar datar sembari menerima tangan Isogai yang begitu dingin dan berkeringat.

Lalu setelah ikrar pengikat dilantunkan, Isogai tahu bahwa ibunya hanya berpura-pura sakit untuk mengiyakan permintaan beliau untuk sesegera mungkin mengakhiri masa lajang dengan bersedia dinikahi oleh Asano Gakushu. Semoga hidupnya baik-baik saja setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

Jika kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, dahi Isogai berkedut jengkel. Teman sekelas semasa SMP-nya dulu bersorak riuh ketika bibirnya digerayangi. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali begitu ada kesempatan. Ah, lehernya bahkan hampir dijamah di depan umum. Berterimakasihlah pada Okajima yang jatuh tersandung kaki meja hingga sedikit menimbulkan keributan dan mengalihkan perhatian sang ekhemsuamiekhem hingga dirinya bisa mengambil jarak aman.

Terlepas dari itu semua, alasan mengapa Asano menikahinya masihlah menjadi misteri. Memang benar kalau pasangannya itu adalah orang yang kelewat cerdas, tampan, berpendidikan, butuh uang tinggal gesek, lalu sederet hal-hal lain yang menggambarkan itu tidak menjamin bahwa pemikirnya terhindar dari yang namanya error.

Flashback beberapa minggu ke belakang. Tepatnya pada hari Asano meminangnya. Bukan cincin platina yang diangsurkan, melainkan sebuah piercing hitam yang dipasang paksa ke telinga kiri. Sungguh kampret memang. Namun keesokan harinya Asano kembali datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa sepasang cincin perak. Ia beralasan kemarin lupa membawa benda penting tersebut dan memasangkan apapun yang ditemukannya dalam saku jas sebagai pengganti sementara. Isogai hampir mendepaknya keluar karena kesal.

Yah, memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Dan tindakannya yang 'melarikan' diri di hari pernikahannya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Katakan dirinya pengecut. Isogai tidak akan menampiknya. Tapi percayalah, dicap pengecut lebih baik ketimbang melewati malam pertama.

Isogai sebenarnya masih polos. Namun karena informasi tidak penting dari Sugino—yang diberi tahu oleh sang kekasih, Shindo— yang membeberkan sesuatu yang cukup mengagetkannya. Fetish. Ya, Asano punya fetish aneh menyangkut nganu. Tidak dijelaskan secara rinci memang. Tapi sedikit keagresifannya tadi sudah cukup membuat Isogai takut dan mulai berpikiran macam-maacam. Di depan umum saja sudah begitu, apalagi kalau di tempat privasi mereka? Dirinya bisa jadi bubur kalau begitu.

Karena alasan itulah Isogai melarikan diri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Eaaaa... ini fik Asa(jr)Iso kedua saya. Ratenya T loh ya. Saya masih malu bikin ssttt pssttt pssttt :3 Maaf kalau ini kelewat OOC m_m #sungkem

Jadi kepikiran buat ganti penname jadi 'Biji Duren' gegara si om x)))))) /salahngetik

Kalau ada yang salah atau menyimpang(?) jangan segan untuk mengingatkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

* * *

**Salam**

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
